


starlight

by thatsverypogchamp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Multi, Sad Ending, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, hi what do i even put here, its also literal shit, this is in the dream smp idk, this is my first fic pls go easy, this is supposed to be sad but i suck at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsverypogchamp/pseuds/thatsverypogchamp
Summary: "ill tell the stars about you"
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THIS IS MY FIRST FIC and idk why im writing this, anyways heyyy 
> 
> ill be using their streamer names instead of their real names it just feels wrong idk 
> 
> tw for self harm and suicide

"i'll tell the stars about you," karl whispered to his fiancés, the three of them piled on top of each other while watching the meteor shower pass.  
"and what's that supposed to mean?" quackity laughed, while running his hands through sapnaps hair. "i dunno," karl giggled, "but i know it'll happen someday, and when it does, i'll tell them about you guys."  
"okay karl," sapnap said, stretching out the o, while pulling karl closer to him. karl looked at quackity, and looked down to the two rings on a chain around his neck. he reached out to touch them, to hold the cool metal in his hands, and to pull quackity closer with the necklace all to kiss his fiance while the meteors shot by behind them.  
he settled back against sapnap, and held his own necklace, with two diamond rings strung through it. 

"i love you guys so fucking much." 

it had been four months, only four, and so much had changed.  
karl had been time traveling more, and ending up in his library with no recollection of how he got there more and more. tension was high in their house, with karl leaving them for days at a time and coming back sick and confused. karl had been finding quackitys necklace on the kitchen table more than he saw it around his neck. he would sit in their bedroom, maybe more him and sapnaps bedroom with quackity sleeping on the couch instead of their bed, and listen to them yell as he tried his hardest to remember who they even were.

but he always remembered eventually, and he knew that quackity wasn't coming home at night because of "work," it was because of him.  
and he would do anything to fix it for them, to fix it for his boys that he loved so dearly, because all he wanted was to go back to four months ago when everything was perfect. when they were all madly in love, when they would stay up watching the sunrise and sapnap would cook for them. but instead, his entire body ached, his head hurt, and he could barely speak as sapnap tried his best to comfort him, the only sign of quackity being the necklace on the bedside table. 

and when he woke up the next morning, and quackity and sapnap were speaking in another room with hushed voices, all he could think about was how it was his fault. 

his fault. 

his fault that he had ruined the sleepless nights, the karaoke days, the mornings he would wake up and watch the two of them sleep.  
his fault that sapnap wouldn't talk to him anymore, wouldn't let karl hold him when he cried, wouldn't tell anyone when he visited dream.  
his fault that quackity would come home in the middle of the night smelling like weed, would kiss him once and then disappear again, leaving their rings somewhere around the house. 

and it was his fault that he was laying on the bathroom floor, blood pouring from his arms, his razor in one hand and his rings in the other. he had nobody to blame but himself when he saw sapnaps face as he ran into the bathroom, lifting karl into his arms as he started to sob when he could only watch the light leave the love of his lifes eyes.  
"i'll tell the stars about you."

**Author's Note:**

> ew what the fuck was that, sorry
> 
> also not proofread or anything


End file.
